


What it takes to come alive

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non fare l’idiota,” ride, e poi torna a dedicare la sua attenzione all’altro, e lo stesso fa Daichi. Probabilmente per motivi diversi. Sentono entrambi il deglutire sonoro della gola di Asahi, ed è a quel punto che, con la coda dell’occhio, Suga vedere Daichi sorridere.<br/>“Vuoi condividere?”<br/>Motivi diversi, appunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it takes to come alive

**Author's Note:**

> Disagio, disagissimo.  
> No davvero, se non vi piace leggere di doppie penetrazioni scritte male, fermatevi adesso.  
> Fermatevi.  
> Ferm-

L’aria è particolarmente calda e carica di umidità, adesso che il temporale è passato e il cielo comincia a colorarsi nuovamente. Nessuno sembra particolarmente entusiasta degli sprazzi di azzurro che cominciano a mangiarsi le nuvole, perché rivedere il sole significa ricominciare a sentire il calore bagnare la pelle, significa boccheggiare sul pavimento in attesa che quello sparisca dietro l’orizzonte e lasci spazio a una notte appena più fresca.   
Stare in palestra è diventato impossibile, ma in ogni caso anche l’idea di occupare abusivamente il campo di basket a pochi metri dalla scuola non sembra essere delle migliori, vuoi per il calcestruzzo che rovinerebbe le ginocchiere e i gomiti, vuoi perché comunque non c’è speranza di fuggire al caldo soffocante. Nessuno, all’interno della Karasuno, ricorda un’estate così calda dagli ultimi cinque o sei anni. Alla fine, dopo aver giocato per pochi minuti, prima che il temporale facesse il suo decorso e li interrompesse, ripiegare sul Sakanoshita per prendere qualcosa di fresco dal coach Ukai era stata l’unica mossa davvero intelligente di una giornata interamente sprecata a cercare riparo tra i giochi per bambini di un parco deserto e le loro borse usate come ombrelli.   
Sugawara si ferma sullo stipite della porta, dove la forza del condizionatore è più intensa. Attende che i suoi compagni di squadra entrino in negozio e poi spalanca le braccia, sollevando il viso verso il getto d’aria e sospirando felice. Lui non è assolutamente come i primini, non ha energie in sovrabbondanza per poter saltare a destra e a manca senza sentire il peso del caldo. Piega appena la testa per cercare lo sguardo del suo capitano, e con un sorriso dice “Fai tu,” e poi torna a godersi il fresco. Fosse per lui, resterebbe lì sotto per sempre.   
È venerdì, e venerdì significa passare la notte da Daichi assieme ad Asahi, guardare programmi trash finché il caldo non diventa più sopportabile per poi salire sul tetto a indovinare le costellazioni e deprimersi sul loro futuro al college.   
Sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena, mentre il suo collo viene invaso dalla sensazione terribilmente piacevole di freddo, Daichi che preme una bottiglia di acqua gelata contro la nuca e lo obbliga a piegarsi appena all’indietro. “Ti lasciamo qui, eh.”   
“Sia mai.”  
Quando escono dal Sakanoshita, Hinata e Kageyama li salutano con un inchino chiassoso e poi si allontanano, mentre Tsukishima e Yamaguchi sono già dall’altra parte della salita. Aspettano che la strada torni deserta, e poi Daichi comincia a camminare verso casa propria.   
Sugawara non può fare a meno di sorridere.

I suoni che provengono dalla televisione sono un brusio che, alle loro orecchie, arriva lontano. È sovrastato dal tintinnio dei loro bicchieri, dalle voci di Daichi e Asahi che continuano a sovrapporsi l’una contro l’altra. Sugawara si versa un bicchiere di cola ghiacciata e lo manda giù tutto d’un fiato, troppo spossato per poter fare altro. E quando Daichi si solleva e dice loro di seguirlo, lui è il primo a scattare in piedi e a entrare nella sua camera per sgusciare fuori dalla finestra.   
Adora quel posto. Adora come le stelle sembrino così vicine da permettergli di allungare il braccio e toccarle, adora persino il tepore che proviene dalle mattonelle. Invidia il tetto praticamente orizzontale di casa di Daichi - sul suo fare una cosa simile sarebbe impossibile, essendo spiovente. Fosse per lui, si accamperebbe lì sopra per tutta l’estate. Per fortuna non c’è troppo inquinamento luminoso, lì attorno, perché nelle notti di luna nuova, come quella, il cielo è così denso e nero che le stelle brillano con tanta intensità da sembrare miliardi, e solo in quel pezzo che sta sopra le loro teste. Lui continua a giocare a coprirle una ad una, un occhio chiuso e l’altro puntato sul suo indice, mentre al suo fianco Daichi e Asahi non fanno che parlare di… qualunque cosa, apparentemente. Non ne ha idea, non ha seguito con grande attenzione, in realtà. Si incanta a fissare la mascella di Daichi, sorridendo stupidamente: se avesse la forza per mettersi seduto, adesso le sue labbra sarebbero già lì sopra, a schioccare un bacio innocente. Sospira e sposta lo sguardo su Asahi. Sono entrambi così presi nella loro conversazione che Suga, in fondo, potrebbe farsi trascinare nel piacevole oblio del sonno, e rimanere lì tutta la notte circondato dai suoi due compagni idioti.  
Non si rende conto, all’inizio, della mano che lenta gli accarezza la pancia, sotto la maglietta. Se ne accorge solo quando, con uno sbadiglio, quella si solleva all’improvviso, premendo di più contro le dita calde e leggermente callose di Daichi. Apre gli occhi per ritrovarselo sopra, il suo viso rilassato mentre gli sorride. È il tempo di un sospiro, è il momento in cui percepisce il suo respiro caldo sulle labbra prima che venga inghiottito dalle labbra di Daichi sulle sue, piccoli baci che scoppiettano nelle sue orecchie come bolle di sapone. Percepisce la risata leggera e imbarazzata di Asahi, dietro gli schiocchi delle loro bocche, e quando Daichi si solleva per lasciargli fiato Sugawara si volta verso la loro punta di diamante.   
“Ridi di noi?”  
“Rido perché siete imbarazzanti.”   
Daichi sbuffa, divertito. In tutto questo, non ha ancora spostato la mano dal suo addome, e continua a muoverla lungo la linea degli addominali. Sugawara scuote la testa, sentendo una leggera tensione tra i due. Sta per dire qualcosa, ma quando apre la bocca Daichi sussurra un “stai a vedere” a mezza voce e poi gli toglie il fiato. Stringe gli le palpebre per puro istinto, mentre sente la lingua dell’altro scivolare tra le sue labbra - è una richiesta così pulsante che non riesce a negarsi e protestare, e lascia scappare un ansito morbido dentro la bocca di Daichi, sentendo il cuore iniziare a martellare nella cassa toracica. Solleva un braccio per aggrapparsi alla sua maglietta, e intanto sente un formicolio sulla guancia, la sensazione insistente di essere osservato. Riesce a immaginare benissimo la scena anche senza vederla: Daichi lo bacia ma non ha gli occhi chiusi, Daichi lo bacia e guarda Asahi come se… non ha idea di come lo guardi, in realtà, perché con lui tutto potrebbe essere - una sfida, un invito, una semplice e animalesca demarcazione del territorio. Quando si separano, Sugawara non ha più fiato, Daichi sorride e Asahi sembra essersi dimenticato come si respira. Per quanto gli riguarda, la cosa più sensata da fare sarebbe riprendersi un momento e dare della bestia al suo ragazzo, ma c’è qualcosa di caldo, all’altezza dello stomaco, che lo trattiene dal compiere qualsiasi azione mossa dal buon senso. Di nuovo, apre la bocca e poi la richiude, stavolta perché è rimasto senza parole. Per fortuna, il silenzio non tarda ad essere spezzato.  
“Siamo ancora imbarazzanti?”  
Asahi si pizzica la punta del naso, mentre guarda ovunque tranne che verso di lui. Sorride, Sugawara, improvvisamente deluso dal fatto che non ci sia abbastanza luce per vedere il rossore che si sta mangiando quella faccia. Allunga una mano e gli sfiora la coscia tesa.   
“È solo un bacio.”  
“Solo un bacio? Potrei sentirmi offeso,” e la mano di Sugawara schizza dalla coscia di Asahi alla spalla di Daichi, dandogli uno schiaffo leggero col dorso.   
“Non fare l’idiota,” ride, e poi torna a dedicare la sua attenzione all’altro, e lo stesso fa Daichi. Probabilmente per motivi diversi. Sentono entrambi il deglutire sonoro della gola di Asahi, ed è a quel punto che, con la coda dell’occhio, Suga vedere Daichi sorridere.  
“Vuoi condividere?”  
Motivi diversi, appunto.

Sugawara non avrebbe mai pensato che, alla fine, Asahi avrebbe accettato. In verità, non si considera abbastanza, per poter essere anche solo preso in considerazione per una cosa del genere - Daichi è una cosa a parte, Daichi è ormai parte integrante del suo stesso corpo.   
Sugawara non avrebbe mai pensato che, prima o poi, avrebbe sentito sul suo corpo mani che non fossero quelle del suo ragazzo. Ed è strano, adesso, perché per quanto senta il nodo allo stomaco stringersi ad ogni carezza, la curiosità lo tiene agganciato lì, sul futon a due piazze della camera di Daichi. Asahi lo sfiora con una dolcezza che forse nemmeno Daichi gli ha mai riservato. Sente le sue dita tremare sulla linea degli addominali, scivolare piano fino all’elastico dell’intimo mentre Daichi, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, non fa che continuare a lasciargli baci lungo il collo, la spalla, le clavicole scoperte. La sua maglietta è da qualche parte sul pavimento, arrotolata insieme ai suoi pantaloni, e adesso che è seminudo, Sugawara sente ancora di più il caldo che gli sfiora la pelle, e non sa più se sia colpa dell’estate opprimente o dei tocchi dei suoi due compagni.   
“Rilassati,” soffia Daichi sulla sua spalla, ma sa che non è rivolto a lui. Alle sue spalle, Asahi si tende appena, mugolando in assenso senza esserne troppo convinto. Suga può percepire sua la timidezza nei gesti che compie, nel suo toccarlo evitando i punti più sensibili, nella ritrosità che ha nello stringerlo in vita mentre gli fa da poggiaschiena. Non ha idea se sia colpa della sua timidezza o se sia la situazione a metterlo sotto pressione, ma vorrebbe davvero si rilassasse. In fondo, non è che un momento.  
Piazza un bacio sul collo di Daichi, quando questo si china a succhiare la pelle sulla spalla. Glielo accarezza con la punta del naso, respirando l’odore buono della sua pelle prima di voltarsi verso Asahi. Solleva un braccio per abbracciargli il collo, e non aspetta né cenni di assenso né niente. In un secondo è sulla sua bocca: accarezza con la lingua le sue labbra, lo morde con dolcezza sulla carne morbida e sospira, quando chiede di entrare. Si chiede che ne sia della sua reticenza nel momento in cui le loro lingue cominciano a sfiorarsi. Le dita grandi di Asahi si appoggiano sul suo collo, invitandolo a girarsi di un altro poco, e quando la mano di Daichi si poggia sul suo basso ventre per scendere ancora, un sussulto lo obbliga ad aprire la bocca, e l’altro ne approfitta per approfondire il contatto. Suga sente il cuore battergli con forza nel petto, il sangue che scorre nelle orecchie e rende la sua testa una trottola per la mancanza d’aria, per la pressione che aumenta, per la lingua di Asahi che si muove con decisione, come se fosse una parte del corpo con volontà propria. Daichi fa scivolare il boxer lungo le sue ginocchia, e Suga si sente così esposto che gli viene da stringere le gambe, la timidezza che sembra essere passata a lui tramite la bocca di quel tontolone. Non oppone resistenza, comunque, quando Daichi lo afferra per le ginocchia e lo incita a riaprirle. Sente le sue labbra umide sulla pancia, i denti mordere la pelle, succhiare, leccare e scendere, scendere, scendere. Quando la punta del suo naso gli carezza il pube, Suga trattiene il fiato per pochi secondi.  
E poi si scioglie.  
Adora le labbra di Daichi. Adora come la pelle secca e screpolata sfrega con dolcezza contro la sua pelle accaldata, adora come si dischiudano sulla sua erezione latente per baciarla, centimetro per centimetro. Non può trattenersi dallo gemere nella bocca di Asahi e cercare un appiglio nella sua coscia scoperta, quando sente la sua lingua muoversi lenta per tutta la sua lunghezza, scivolando dalla punta fino alla base, e risalendo ancora. È in quel momento che Asahi interrompe il bacio e annaspa e, mentre finalmente lo stringe per un fianco come se ne andasse nella sua stessa vita, si perde a guardare le labbra di Daichi inghiottirlo. La testa di Asahi deve essere piena di interrutori che continuano ad essere premuti e attivati, mentre le sue mani ora si muovono, ancora incerte ma meno tremule. Risalgono la sua pancia e si soffermano sul petto, e mentre le dita giocano con i suoi capezzoli, la sua bocca si avventa contro il collo, baciandolo ripetutamente, leccandolo e succhiando sulla clavicola già segnata dai denti di Daichi.   
L’aria è così densa da essere irrespirabile. Non che Suga ci riuscirebbe comunque. Annaspa, e le dita dei suoi piedi si arricciano, il bacino si solleva verso la bocca di Daichi, perché il suo corpo sembra già incapace di sopportare oltre, adesso che è sovrastimolato. Il suo stomaco trema perché il suo cuore corre troppo veloce, vibra al ritmo dei suoi battiti, e lui si sente come se stesse per rompersi. Daichi se lo mangia, letteralmente, e la carne calda della sua erezione scompare nella bocca dell’altro nella sua completezza, la punta che sfrega con insistenza contro la sua gola mentre quello ingoia a vuoto. “D-Dai-” sussurra, ma è tutto troppo intenso, tutto _troppo_ e quando Daichi se lo fa scivolare appena fuori per leccarlo ancora una volta, le sue orecchie cominciano a fischiare e la sua vista trema appena, le mani che premono con forza contro la bocca per soffocarne i gemiti sconnessi. Si svuota nella bocca di Daichi con un colpo di reni, stringendo così forte gli occhi da vedere bianco per qualche istante.   
Il momento che segue è carico di un silenzio che di imbarazzante non ha più niente. Daichi si siede sui suoi polpacci, passa un pollice all’angolo della bocca per pulirsi dei residui di sperma e sorride, allungando poi il dito sulla bocca di Suga. Non si rifiuta, quando preme contro le sue labbra: gli lascia lo spazio giusto per farlo scivolare in bocca, e la sua lingua si muove automaticamente a raccogliere il prodotto del suo stesso orgasmo, sospirando sotto le mani di Asahi che, per tutto quel tempo, non hanno smesso di toccarlo.   
In effetti, ad attirare la loro attenzione è il respiro affrettato dell’asso; è il movimento insistente e involontario del bacino che sfrega contro la schiena di Suga. Se si concentrasse, Suga potrebbe vedere la sua faccia arrossata e umida riflessa negli occhi di Daichi, che sorride, mentre si lecca le labbra.   
“È bello, vero?” chiede, con la voce roca, e Asahi annuisce sulla sua spalla, usando la voce per la prima volta da quando hanno iniziato quella… _cosa_.  
“È bellissimo.”   
Vorrebbe non arrossire, Suga, ma non può evitarselo. Per quanto speri che Daichi e Asahi si stiano riferendo alla situazione in cui si trovano, sa benissimo che il complimento è rivolto unicamente a lui. È la prima volta che si ritrova con più di uno sguardo addosso mentre è nudo, è la prima volta che a vederlo venire siano occhi diversi da quelli di Daichi. Chiude gli occhi, il dito dell’altro ancora nella sua bocca, ci gioca con la lingua e lo succhia appena. L’altra mano di Daichi gli si posa sulla spalla, e quando si allunga su di lui gli schiocca un bacio sulla guancia, bisbigliandogli all’orecchio: “Ti fidi di me?”  
Come non potrebbe.   
Il dito scivola fuori dalla sua bocca con uno schiocco, e in quel momento la sua testa si piega in un cenno di assenso. Le mani di Daichi percorrono tutto il suo petto mentre gli sorride, dividendosi all’altezza dei fianchi, premendo contro il bacino. “Girati,” sussurra, e la sua voce è dolce come miele e caldo come l’inferno. Un bacio sul collo e Suga obbedisce, sentendosi ancora umido tra le gambe. Si volta per trovare il volto arrossato di Asahi, e prova un moto di dolcezza nel vedere le sue labbra tremanti per il piacere che probabilmente sta esplodendo dentro il suo intimo. Appoggia una mano contro il muro per reggersi, chinando il viso su di lui e dandogli un bacio – solo uno schiocco, solo un piccolo gesto per dirgli che va tutto bene, che deve soltanto lasciare andare il freno, farsi trasportare. “È tutto ok,” mormora sulla sua bocca, ed è strano sentire la voce di Asahi così ferma, quando gli risponde.  
“Lo so.”  
I suoi occhi sono scuri, densi come l’aria che fa fatica a respirare. Dietro di lui, Daichi si alza e si allontana, lasciandoli da soli per qualche momento. Il respiro caldo di Asahi gli fa il solletico sulle labbra e ha un odore così buono che non resiste. Di nuovo morde, di nuovo lecca, di nuovo esplora. Poggia una mano sul suo collo e si bea della sensazione umida che gli si intrufola tra le dita, mentre le mani grandi e ruvide dell’altro scivolano con lentezza nella piccola conca alla fine della sua schiena, appena sui reni. Se qualcuno gli avesse predetto una cosa del genere probabilmente non ci avrebbe creduto. E invece adesso Asahi gli stringe le natiche con fare possessivo, le allarga, le lascia andare, le riprende di nuovo. È perso nei suoi stessi gesti; Suga lo vede quando si separano e poggia la testa contro il muro, che gli occhi sono chiusi e il respiro è corto ma regolare. Abbassa lo sguardo tra le gambe dell’altro, e quando la mano libera scende dal suo collo al petto, fino a fermarsi poi sul rigonfiamento già umido nelle sue mutande, quello smette di respirare per secondi che sembrano minuti, e il tempo di un battito di ciglia allo stesso tempo. “Suga…” sospira quello, e la sua voce è incrinata in un modo così adorabile che, in fondo, dargli un altro bacio non sarà di certo peccato.  
Continua a muovere la mano sulla sua erezione gonfia, lento, soltanto per stuzzicarlo, soltanto per sentirlo ansimare nella sua bocca, per vedere come ondeggia contro il suo palmo come se quello fosse la sua salvezza. E, buon Dio, continuerebbe a farlo ancora a lungo, se non fosse per la sensazione fredda e umida che gli manda una scarica lungo la spina dorsale e lo obbliga a gemere dentro la bocca di Asahi. Daichi è di nuovo dietro di lui, e adesso Suga non capisce più quante mani siano sopra di lui. Sente solo un dito farsi spazio con facilità in lui, aiutato dal lubrificante che già cola tra le cosce. “Un po’ di pazienza, mh?” dice, e Suga lo sente piegarsi su di lui, sente il suo petto premere contro la schiena e le sue labbra contro la nuca sudata. Perde il conto dei baci che gli dà, perso ad allargare appena le gambe mentre l’altro introduce un secondo dito e comincia ad allargarlo, piano, sorprendentemente dolce. Suga avanza appena e poggia la testa sulla spalla di Asahi, spingendosi contro le dita di Daichi, sentendo l’eccitazione rimontare lentamente sul basso ventre. Arriva al suo orecchio un rumore umido e ritmico, e quando piega la testa e la solleva appena, la prima cosa che i suoi occhi vedono è il bacio di Asahi e Daichi, che è forte come una botta sulla testa e gli fa mordere il labbro inferiore.  
Non dura troppo, comunque, perché si lasciano con un rivolo leggero di saliva, e poi Daichi torna sulla sua schiena a riempirla di baci, e il suono umido delle sue dita dentro di lui continua a risuonare nell’aria come un rimbombo impazzito. È sul punto di implorarlo di smettere di prepararlo, che sta bene, che è pronto, ma poi Daichi introduce un terzo dito e lo coglie in contropiede, perché non ricorda sia mai successo, che quello lo preparasse con così tanta premura.  
Guarda Asahi negli occhi, e di colpo capisce.   
Le dita di Daichi si allargano e si stringono, dentro di lui. Sente la pelle tirare, i muscoli cedere sotto quella pressione, e Sugawara non sa cosa gli faccia girare più la testa, se l’idea di essere così esposto o il rumore provocato dall’abbondanza di lubrificante che gli si infiltra nella mente e vibra all’altezza del cuore. Balbetta qualcosa di incoerente sul collo di Asahi, forse un nome, forse un’implorazione. Ottiene in cambio un altro bacio sulla nuca, e uno sulla tempia, ma il suo desiderio di sentire alle dita la carne dura dell’erezione di Daichi – e di quella di Asahi, _buon Dio del cielo_ \- non viene ascoltato. È già completamente eretto, di nuovo, e un po’ si vergogna per la rapidità con cui il suo istinto si è risvegliato. Tuttavia, non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, non con il corpo di Asahi premuto contro il suo, non con i baci caldi di Daichi lungo la spina dorsale. Inarca il bacino in avanti, e il suo sedere si solleva appena, una chiara dichiarazione di intenti. Daichi lo bacia appena sopra il coccige. “Ancora un momento,” sussurra soltanto, e quando Suga chiude gli occhi prega che l’attimo si riduca a pochi secondi, perché non riesce più a sopportare la sola presenza delle dita di Daichi dentro il suo corpo – soprattutto quando continuano ad accarezzarlo lì dove il suo corpo diventa più sensibile, facendolo sciogliere come budino al sole.   
In realtà sembra che passi un’eternità.  
“Tieni,” arriva alle sue orecchie, e quando apre gli occhi Asahi sta strappando la confezione del preservativo coi denti, Daichi e la sua mania del sesso sicuro. Sorride appena tra gli ansiti, stringendo con più forza le spalle di Asahi e sentendo l’impazienza prendere possesso dei suoi arti.  
“Daichi…”  
“Adesso, Suga, adesso…”  
E stavolta sembra davvero arrivato il momento, perché le dita di Daichi scivolano fuori da lui con un movimento fluido, e improvvisamente si sente vuoto.  
Non dura molto, comunque. Le mani del suo ragazzo di poggiano sui suoi fianchi, guidandolo verso l’erezione di Asahi, la schiena che si raddrizza per riflesso. “Piano…” gli raccomanda, e non lo lascia andare mentre regola i suoi movimenti. Suga sente di nuovo la sensazione di pienezza invadergli il basso ventre, mentre si lascia andare sull’erezione di Asahi con un gemito che lo accompagna finché il suo sedere non sfiora appena le cosce dell’altro. Si rende conto che l’altro ha trattenuto a stento un gemito tra le labbra serrate tra i denti, gli occhi fissi sul suo volto a mangiarlo. Quando Daichi abbandona i suoi fianchi, Suga fa forza sulle ginocchia, le sente affondare contro il futon mentre si solleva e si riabbassa. Si dà un ritmo lento, che cerca di dettare attraverso il suo respiro - è difficile, quando ancora il suo cuore non si è calmato e l’aria sembra essere irrespirabile. Deglutisce con forza e si lecca le labbra, e quando solleva lo sguardo Asahi è totalmente perso nei suoi occhi, come se quella fosse una sensazione a lui totalmente estranea. Lo abbraccia al collo, glielo bacia, mentre continua a muoversi piano, seguendo le istruzioni di Daichi. Asahi è appena più grosso, fa un effetto strano sentirlo sfregare contro le sue pareti. Passano pochi minuti, quando Daichi lo stringe per una natica e gli impone di fermarsi.   
A Suga viene istintivo chiudere gli occhi.   
“Rilassati.”  
La voce di Daichi arriva morbida alle sue orecchie e lui sospira, buttando fuori tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni e annuendo. Di nuovo, la sensazione umida del lubrificante gli provoca un brivido freddo lungo la schiena, ma non ha tempo di preoccuparsene. Adesso, è tutto completamente diverso. Stringe i denti, premendo la fronte contro la spalla di Asahi, perché sentire le dita di Daichi adesso è diventato tutto fuorché un piacere. Si impone di respirare piano, di non tendersi come già sta facendo involontariamente, ma gli sembra così difficile che le gambe tremano. “Rilassati…” ripete ancora Daichi, e mentre le sue labbra scivolano lungo la sua schiena, anche Asahi comincia a dargli conforto, accarezzandogli la testa e premendo con dolcezza le labbra contro la sua fronte. Non sa di chi sia la mano che lo accarezza tra le gambe, e sinceramente poco gli importa. Ora come ora, spera soltanto che il fastidio sparisca rapidamente.   
Daichi è molto più lento, adesso. Non si muove dentro di lui; si limita a spingere appena più a fondo quando non lo sente più fare resistenza, e quando Suga pesa di non poter superare quel limite ecco che l’altro lo smentisce, spingendo più in fondo, aumentando il lubrificante, facendo scivolare a fatica un secondo dito. Stringe gli occhi, Suga, sentendo lo stomaco accartocciarsi e la schiena venire scossa da scariche elettriche. La tensione gli contrae le braccia e le gambe, gli   
abbraccia la schiena e lo fa inarcare appena, solo perché quella mano tra le gambe si muova con un po’ più forza, solo per resistere alla tentazione di affondare i denti contro la spalla di Asahi. Geme, respirando con tutta la forza che ha.   
“Daichi…”  
“Vuoi che mi fermi?”  
No. Scuote la testa, e anche se gli occhi pizzicano appena per il dolore non vuole fermarsi adesso, non quando Asahi sembra non aver occhi che per il suo collo, non quando l’altro si allunga sul suo orecchio per rassicurarlo, parole che fanno l’effetto di un placebo, al limite del miracoloso. Si inarca quel poco perché Asahi rimanga ancora dentro di lui, sollevando il sedere verso Daichi e imponendosi mentalmente di rilassarsi, che non farà male, che va tutto bene. Preme la fronte contro il petto Asahi, stringe gli occhi e conta fino a dieci, entrando in un circolo che gli sembra infinito. Arriva fino a dieci per due volte e il fastidio si attenua, il dolore diventa sordo per poi intensificarsi di nuovo, e di nuovo conta, così finché Daichi non decide che può farcela, quando finalmente il suo respiro si regolarizza un momento e ogni movimento non è più una tortura.   
“Farò piano,” lo rassicura, e Suga si volta per cercarne occhi e trovare le labbra, dolci contro le sue. Annuisce, abbozzando un sorriso tremulo, e quando Daichi sparisce dal suo campo visivo anche la sensazione di troppa pienezza si attenua, almeno per qualche secondo.   
Sente l’erezione di Daichi premere contro di lui, contro la carne calda e già troppo umida di Asahi, e entrambi gemono allo stesso tempo, chi per il dolore, chi per la frizione. Boccheggia, ma per quanto si sforzi non riesce a riempire i polmoni come dovrebbe. Daichi è lento, premuroso, mentre lo abbraccia in vita e lo fa sollevare. Stringe la pelle già macchiata di rosso tra le labbra e la bacia e lecca, prima di spostarsi sulla nuca e scendere tra le scapole. Per quanto si senta pulsare tra le natiche, Suga continua a respirare, e respirare, finché non sente la tensione concentrarsi solo sulle dita dei piedi, pronta a lasciare il suo corpo nel momento in cui, finalmente, Daichi entra completamente in lui. Le sue unghie affondano nelle spalle larghe di Asahi, ma lui non sembra preoccuparsene, troppo occupato a guardare il suo viso contratto. Si allunga sulle sue labbra e fa come Daichi ha fatto poco prima, le sfiora e sussurra parole gentili. Passano secondi in cui nessuno si muove, il cui l’unico scopo è recuperare fiato, adattarsi alla situazione, svuotare la mente. È Daichi a dettare il ritmo, quando finalmente spinge il suo bacino all’indietro per scivolare di nuovo in avanti. Inspira e affonda in lui, espira e si ritrae, trascinando Asahi con sé e rubandogli il fiato. Il dolore resta presente ma si attenua, e quando la mano di - no, le mani di Daichi e Asahi si avvolgono attorno alla sua erezione, di colpo è come se non esistesse più. Non riesce nemmeno a pensare, e in fondo, non ne ha bisogno. Il suo corpo si muove come indipendente, guidato dalle spinte di Daichi e dalle mani di Asahi, e l’unica cosa che può fare - che deve fare, alla fine - è cercare di non essere troppo rumoroso, mentre soffoca i gemiti contro una mano. Se il mondo si capovolgesse, probabilmente non se ne renderebbe nemmeno conto. Se il mondo fuori da quella casa crollasse, a lui non importerebbe. I suoi muscoli crepitano, la sua schiena si inarca in avanti, e quando comincia a spingersi contro Daichi che fa il lavoro per tutti, stimolando entrambi con la forza delle sue spinte, Suga non sente altro che un calore violento e piacevole che dallo stomaco si irradia a tutto il resto del corpo. Non ci vuole tanto, prima che la vista si annebbi di colpo, prima che il suo stomaco si faccia pesante e l’orgasmo lo travolga ancora una volta, ma con un’intensità maggiore, che lo scuote e quasi lo spaventa. Si rende conto che anche Asahi sta venendo, perché adesso le sue unghie, per quanto corte, stanno affondando nella sua carne, e Suga è certo che rimarrà il segno almeno per un po’. Lo abbraccia al collo, premendo le labbra contro la sua fronte, e infine Daichi lo avvolge con il suo corpo e, con un affondo più marcato, si svuota con un suono gutturale che vibra fino nelle sue viscere.   
Non crede avrà forze né voglia per alzarsi. Appena recupera fiato sente le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso contro la sua volontà e ride, premendo la fronte contro la spalla di Asahi. La stretta di Daichi si fa dolce, attorno alla sua vita, e prima di riempirlo di baci sulla schiena, quello guarda un Asahi che sembra appena stato colpito da un treno in corsa.  
“Alla fine l’imbarazzo non è stato granché un problema, non è vero?”  
Sugawara vorrebbe dargli un colpo al fianco, ma non riesce - è troppo provato, troppo stravolto, troppo tutto. Asahi emette un verso che Suga non riesce a identificare. Capisce che è un sorriso solo quando lo sente parlare.  
“Decisamente no.”

C’è ancora la televisione accesa, da qualche parte in casa. Non sembra di particolare disturbo ai suoi due idioti, raggomitolati contro di lui sul futon su cui sembra essersi appena conclusa una guerra. Sorride, guardando entrambi, e quando chiude gli occhi Suga spera che domani arrivi il più piano possibile, perché per quanto faccia caldo, le loro braccia sui suoi fianchi non pesano sul suo stomaco, e finché dura, lui ne è più che felice.


End file.
